


RTWoof

by HanginWithLilJ (FlyDizzeeD)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ableism, Disabled Character, Gen, RTX (Rooster Teeth), Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyDizzeeD/pseuds/HanginWithLilJ
Summary: Ryan's used to the looks. The comments. The judgment.Jeremy isn't.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	RTWoof

**Author's Note:**

> as a heads up this work isn't 100% finished but I'm tired of working on it and think it's at the point where it can stand by itself just fine. soooo here's more Benjamin the Service Dog.

“I'll kick their ass.”

Ryan sighs and runs his free hand through his hair, his other gripping tightly on Benjamin's leather leash. He shakes his head.

“It's fine, Jeremy, it happens all the time. Can we please--”

“It's not fine! He's literally plastered in signs saying not to touch him.” Jeremy's tense, still glaring in the direction the attendees had retreated in.

“Unfortunately, some people are just assholes. I'm fine, Ben's fine, you aren't axe kicking anyone at RTX, can we please just go to the panel?”

He sees how hard it is for Jeremy to let it go, but he isn't surprised. The man's got a temper and he isn't used to the shit Ryan has become almost numb towards. 

He goes to the grocery store; people try to pet Benjamin. He flies somewhere; invasive questions. Bank; annoyed looks. On and on, because apparently dogs are some brand new thing that nobody has ever seen before, and the “DO NOT PET” patches lining Benjamin's vest are just a suggestion. When he first started working with Benjamin, the two of them slowly becoming a team, he'd been nice about it. Tried to explain things to people, laughed away the rude shit. But it's been over a year now, and he's done with it. He ignores what he can and deals with what he can't in the most straightforward way. Fuck off. Touch the dog again and I call the cops for harassment. Ask another illegal question and I'll ask for corporate. It's life. Benjamin, for his part, stays focused and eager. They're a well-oiled machine.

“Fine. But next time I'm calling security and an English tutor.”

They both chuckle, the tension breaking as they walk side by side through the convention center, sticking to the places they know won't be so crowded. The two bump each other occasionally, but Benjamin is on Ryan's left as usual and avoids being squished between them. He keeps pace with them while maintaining a few inches of space from Ryan's leg. Back when they were still learning about each other, the Golden Retriever used to glue himself to his handler's leg, making them trip all over the place. He also used to have a hard time keeping up with Ryan's long strides. Now they've worked it out, and if Ryan trips anyway, it's usually over his own two legs and not the four fluffy ones keeping up with him.

“Are you gonna be able to stay for the whole panel?” Jeremy glances up from his phone and raises an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah. Michael would never let me live it down if I didn't. I might be late though. I've gotta drive home, drop Ben off, and come back.” He looks down at the dog, who matches his gaze.

“Wait, why? Can't he just be on the panel, like under the table or something?”

Ryan bites his lip as they turn a corner and set off down a hallway. Their pace is just brisk enough that people leave them alone, able to tell the men are on their way somewhere. It helps that the majority of people who want to see them specifically are probably already at the location of the Off Topic panel.

“I mean, he could.” He fidgets with the leash, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the leather. “But you guys kind of… I don't mean this to be harsh, but you guys tend to get real messy-drunk at this panel. Remember the broken glass last year?”

And Jeremy winces, because yeah, of course he remembers that. They got a lot of shit over that, and rightfully so. He can see why Ryan would be concerned. Their antics in the office have calmed considerably on account of Benjamin's presence, but they're still Achievement Hunter. Old habits die hard.

“Yeah, I do. I get why you wouldn't want him around for that.” He suddenly perks up and flashes a smile at Ryan. “We could change up the seating order. Michael won't be happy about it, but he's never happy anyway. You could sit on the end like usual, but we can just move Geoff and Lindsay next to you so there's some space between you and the drinkers.”

Ryan furrows his eyebrows at nothing in particular as he thinks it over.

“That would work. Plus Jack is always next to Geoff, and he's kind of a buffer.”

“A buffer between you and all those young hooligans, Old Man Haywood?”

“He’s the picket fence keeping Four Loko off my lawn.”

They both laugh together at the shitty joke, and Ryan feels more confident about the situation. He has a better chance of not ruining his whole day if Benjamin is with him. Even if he doesn't have a migraine or blackout, the stress of RTX alone tends to knock him on his ass.

Another corner brings them to a set of double doors. The crowd on the other side is audible even through the thick walls of the convention center. A guardian is standing outside and smiles when they spot the two.

“Sorry we're a bit late.” Jeremy says, scratching the back of his neck. “Crowds.”

“Hey, I'm just glad you showed up.” They pull one of the doors open and hold it so the two can walk in, Ryan letting Jeremy go ahead of him.

He takes a deep breath. His free hand sinks into silky golden fur for a moment. Benjamin nuzzles into the attention, soaking it up like a sponge as usual. They've got this. As soon as they step foot and paw into the massive room, the crowd cheers at their presence. Ryan grins and waves to the audience as they make their way over to the far end of the table. Benjamin never falters and immediately curls up under his chair as he takes his seat.

The shenanigans begin.

**Author's Note:**

> author is a disabled service dog handler. assholes will not be tolerated in comments. cheers!


End file.
